Muted Love
by Weiss Schneezed
Summary: Yang decides to hang out at the bar with her sister Ruby after a bad day when she meets a mysterious girl by the name of Neo. Follow these two as there sexual desire's for one another turn into a loving relationship. Falling petals, Bananasplit with Monochrome on the side. (I suck at summary's sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So I decided to do a Neo x Yang fan fic because I couldn't help myself! I hope you guys like it and all criticism is appreciated. **

Its late at night when Yang and Ruby arrive at a local bar in downtown vale. Yang trudged her way into the bar with her head held low and her feet shuffling across the floor, Ruby shakes her head and leads Yang over to the counter where she orders a strawberry sunrise for yang and just a plain old beer for her self.

Yang laid her head down on the table groaning as she slumped in her seat. The reason why Yang was sad is because she found out that a certain heiress named Weiss Schnee, the object of Yang's affections, was dating her roommate Blake Belladonna. Yang had been in this state ever since and Ruby decided that she was going to take her big sister out to the bar hoping that the blonde would find someone to hang out with and forget about this whole ordeal.

"Yaaannnggg, you've been like this all day! Drink some beer, get wasted, bang someone i don't care just stop being a lump of depression" Ruby whined before their drinks arrived

Yang lifted her head up and groaned at her sister "Ruby I love you and i'm glad you're trying to encourage me to not be like this but its just hard, besides you don't like anybody so you don't know how it feels to have your heart ripped out and shredded into small pieces" Yang explained before chugging her drink tell it was empty

Ruby smacked her sister on the arm "shut up! I could like someone if i wanted to I just choose not to" Yang gave Ruby a know-it-all look "okay fine I haven't found anyone i like yet, but that doesn't mean that you can act all sad and mopey because Weiss rejected you"

"Yes I can Ruby I have every right to be sad and mopey" Yang stated

Ruby shook her head "nope! Your not aloud too, as your younger sister it is my responsibility to take care of you and make sure that you don't get sad"

"Whatever you say Ruby" Yang ordered another drink

Ruby tapped Yang on the shoulder "excuse me? Have you seen a tall blonde with tan skin and goes by the name Yang Xiao Long because I can't find her anywhere"

Yang chuckled and ruffled her hand through Ruby's hair "very funny sis"

Ruby smiled and hugged her sister "there's the Yang I know"

Yang and Ruby talked for a little while occasionally laughing at a joke or a pun that one of them made. When the talking died down Yang started to notice Ruby eyeing up some girl in the corner with long black hair that falls over one shoulder and fiery red eyes. Yang chuckles "go on rubes"

Ruby got pulled out of her trance when Yang spoke to her "what?"

Yang smiled at her and motioned her head towards the girl Ruby was just looking at "Go and talk to her it's obvious you like her"

Ruby shook her head "I couldn't she seems too good for me she also looks older than me anyway"

Yang pushed Ruby off of her chair "I don't care you're going, this is the first time i've seen you interested in someone so I am making you go over there and talk to her"

Ruby sighed knowing that there was no way she could herself out of this so she gave her sister one last look before she made her way over to the woman of her affections.

The woman looked at Ruby as she made her way closer, smirking she turned all of her attention over to the girl and decided to speak before the girl could utter a word "looks like a stray puppy has come to play~"

Ruby's face turned bright red and she fiddled with her hands, Ruby stared at the ground nervous beyond belief '_say something you idiot!'. _Ruby finally looked up into the girls eyes and spoke "My name is Ruby and I find you really pretty!"

The black haired woman smiled at Ruby before giving her a response "Thanks for the complement, my name is Cinder" Ruby returned the smile and Cinder could swear it was contagious because she couldn't stop smiling at the girl "come sit down beside me"

Ruby hesitated for a second not sure whether or not to sit.

Cinder smirked "come on red I don't bite~"

Ruby smiled a bit and sat down beside Cinder "Why did you call me red? My name is Ruby"

Cinder nodded "am I not aloud to give you a nickname? or would you rather me call you my little rose?" she asked leaning in closely to Ruby hovering her lips over top of the shorter girls.

Ruby's breath hitched in her throat and felt her face fluster ash she shook her head. Cinder smirked before pulling away and leaning back in her chair "good"

Yang watched as her the tall dark haired woman flirted with her little sister "well it's obvious she's interested, I'm just worried she's going to be a player and play with my sisters feelings, if she does i'm going to give her a one way ticket to the hospital"

Yang smiled as she watched Ruby making a bit of progress with the older woman. Yang took a few sips from her drink as she looked around the room and at the many people in the bar who were probably here to get smashed or just to party and have a good time. Yang set her drink down when she noticed a girl from across the room looking at her, Yang instantly noticed that the girls hair resembled her favourite type of ice cream, neapolitan. Yang stared back at the girl slightly interested in them and why they were staring at her. After a few minutes passed of just staring at each other the mysterious girl stood up and started to make her way towards Yang, which the blonde decided to meet the girl half way. When they both were standing right in front of one another Yang noticed that the girl was really short and had two different coloured eyes.

The girl cocked her head to the side well looking up at the blonde, when she blinked the color in her eye's swapped sides.

Yang stared in shock "holy shit! How did you do that?!"

The shorter girl didn't answer she just looked up at Yang with a smirk on her face. Yang soon realized that the girl wasn't going to give her a response.

"Hey, are you going to talk or just stare at me like some creepier?" Yang asked a little peeved that the girl did not respond to her question, again.

"Alright look here, you have been staring at me for however long now and you haven't said a word and I get a feeling that you're not going to respond to a word I say which kinda pisses me off" Yang stated clenching and unclenching her hands.

The mysterious girl's eye's changed from pink and brown to just pink, a smirk still plastered on her face as she continued to stare up at the enraged blonde.

"Alright that's it!" Yang drew her arm back and aimed her punch at the girl's face, Yang's first punch missed when the neapolitan haired stranger swiftly dodged her fist just like she had with the many other punches Yang had started to throw at her. Yang let out an angry howl before she stomped her way over to the girl who was now sitting on the bar counter.

"You are seriously pissing me off! If you don't start talking soon I swear I won't hold back when I break in that pretty little fac-" Yang was cut off when a set of lips landed on top of hers. There was a bunch of howls and wolf calls coming coming from many of the customers in the bar, before Yang could understand what was happening the smaller girl ended the kiss, grabbed Yang by the collar of her shirt and started to drag her out of the bar.

Yang was very confused in what was happening at the moment and the last thing she saw before exiting the bar was her sister in the lap of the woman she liked, giving her a thumbs up. When they made it outside the girl let go of Yang's collar, which Yang gladly appreciated.

"Where are we going?" Yang asked.

The girl turned to face Yang and pointed at her before and signed the word 'your house'. Noticing that the blonde did not know what sign language was the girl put her hand to her face and shook her head before pulling out her phone and typing up the words 'your house' and showing it to the blonde.

Yang looked at the text before her face lit up in realization "oh my house, that's what you meant" Yang chuckled before she led the girl over to her motorcycle and motioned for her to get on "I live in a dorm room at beacon university, so does my sister Ruby- wait Ruby I forgot how is she going to get home…" Yang shrugged "i'll go and pick her up later i'll just get her to text me when she wants to come home" Yang noticed that the girl was already on the bike waiting for her.

Yang climbed onto the bike and started the engine, she put on her helmet after offering the spare helmet to the mysterious girl.

Twenty minutes passed and Yang found herself being tied down to her dorm room bed, naked by the hands of this girl she met at the bar. There were cuts and bruises all over her body along with several hickies, it was obvious that this girl liked to play rough and Yang didn't seem to mind one bit.

Yang's night was filled with pain, pleasure and teasing lots and lots of teasing. Sometimes Yang would be let free from her bindings so she could pleasure the younger girl and leave many marks on her just like she did to Yang.

Yang woke up the next morning completely naked with the exception of a blanket covering up her naughty bits. Yang groggily sat up making sure to hold the blanket in place when she saw her roommate Blake staring at her with an amused grin.

"Looks like someone had a rough night" Blake exclaimed putting emphasis on the word rough.

Yang chuckled "It was a very rough night"

Blake stood up and handed Yang her coffee "here I made you coffee for when you wake up" Yang took the cup with appreciation instantly taking a sip and humming at the delicious taste. Blake walked over to the table grabbing something off of it and bringing it over to Yang "also the girl you were sleeping with left and brought this back for you before leaving again"

Yang gave Blake a curious look as she was handed a tub of neapolitan ice cream with a note on the top saying '_I hope you enjoy the ice cream, I know you enjoyed it last night ;). ps. thanks for telling me what your favourite type of ice cream was ~ Neo' _Yang blushed a deep red when a flashback of the lewd things they did and said together last night came rushing back.

Yang put the tub of ice cream down beside her smiling a bit while thinking '_So Neo is her name, I like it' _Yang stood up and got dressed within a matter of minutes "Hey Blake i'm going to go get something to eat you wanna-" Yang was cut off when a very angry Ruby slammed the door open.

"How could you forget me at the bar!" Ruby yelled storming into the room.

Yang gave her sister an apologetic look "woops?"

**(A/N) Well thats the end of the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of Muted love and I just wanted to let you guys know that I am in the middle of working on 'a friend unlike any other' so you don't have to worry about me not updating on my other chapters. I also wanted to give a big thanks to OrganOfFlames for being my beta! I appreciate it a lot :). Now on with the story!**

Yang looked at Ruby with an apologetic look. "Whoops?"

Ruby glared at her sister. "Whoops? Whoops!? Are you kidding me?!" Ruby started pacing back and forth ranting. "I bring you to the bar to have a good time and you just run off with some girl, leaving me behind to walk home alone in the dark!"

Yang scratched the back of her neck, giving Ruby a sheepish smile. "Sorry Rubbles, things happened and one thing led to another and we were, well, um…"

"Having rough sex." Blake commented from her spot on the bed with a smirk upon her face.

Yang rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that rough." Yang sighed when Blake gave her a 'yeah right' kind of look. "Okay fine, it was rough..."

Ruby groaned. "Yang, I forgive you but please don't leave me at a bar all alone again!"

Yang gave her younger sister a cheeky grin. "But you weren't alone, you had miss tall and sexy with you!" Yang's grin grew wider as she watched Ruby's face turn red from embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask how that went."

Ruby's face was bright red and she was fiddling with her hands. "I-it went good, we talked, drank some beer and played some pool…"

Yang smirked. "Are you sure that's what you two did? From where I was standing it looked like you were sitting on her lap as she played with your hair and kissed your neck."

Ruby's face was so red at this point, Yang didn't think it could go any redder. Before Yang could try and see if she could make it any redder, Blake's alarm on her phone rang signalling that she and Yang had class in 10 minutes.

Blake stood up from the bed and set her coffee cup on the table "Hurry up Yang! We have class in ten."

Yang nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yang ran out into the hallway.

Blake shook her head "Yang! Clothes!" Blake only had to wait a few seconds before Yang came barrelling back into the room, grabbed her clothes and bolted into the bathroom.

Blake walked out of the classroom with Yang sauntering behind her slowly. Blake rolled her eyes, not even bothering to wait for the blonde, instead the Faunus girl just made her way down the hallway and to the cafeteria. '_She'll make it here eventually…' _she thought.

Blake made her way over to one of the cafeteria benches where she sat with her friends Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and her girlfriend Weiss. Blake sat down beside Weiss instantly intertwining her hands with the heiress'.

Ruby looked around the cafeteria when she noticed a lack of yellow hair. Turning to Blake, she asked, "Where is Yang?"

"She was pretty tired after class so she's slowly making her way here." Blake commented.

Nora jumped up in her seat. "Hey guys! Did you hear about the new student that's attending beacon!?" Nora noticed everyone's confused stares and sighed. "You guys never pay attention to gossip do you?"

"Well obviously we don't, but you do." Weiss stated.

"Well? Who is this new student?" Pyrrha asked.

"I haven't seen her yet, but I have heard that she doesn't speak to anyone, almost like she's mute." Nora replied.

"So, how does she speak?" Jaune questioned.

Nora shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea! No one even knows her name. All I have heard was that her hair and clothes kinda resemble neapolitan ice cream."

When Blake heard those words, she froze. "Wait, you're saying she resembled neapolitan ice cream?" Blake didn't get an answer, just a confused nod from Nora. "This girl might be the person that Yang had really rough sex with last night…"

Yang slowly trudged down the middle of the hallway, ignoring everyone who told her to move and instead, just pushed through everyone. '_I can't wait to get to the cafeteria and eat some food, I'm starving!'_ Yang was lost in her thoughts about food that she didn't notice the person standing right in front of her. Yang collided with whoever it was and clenched her fist ready to punch the person's lights out. "Alright, who is the idiot that thinks they can block me from getting to my food?!"

Yang didn't see anyone in front of her till she looked down into a familiar pair of mismatched colored eyes. "Oh hey, it's you!" Yang unclenched her fist. "Neo right?"

Neo gave a small nod and smirked at the few bruises and hickies she left on Yang's neck.

"What are you doing here? I never knew you went to beacon." Yang said while putting a hand on her chin as she tried to think if she had ever seen Neo in the school before, but couldn't think of a time. "Nope, I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you around, so why are you here?"

Neo rolled her eyes at the blonde's idiocy and signed the words. 'I am a new student, starting today'.

Yang stared down at the much shorter girl confused. "I have no idea what you just said, I don't know sign language remember." A sudden light bulb went off in Yang's head. "But I know who might, come with me!" Yang grabbed Neo by the wrist and dragged her to the cafeteria where she instantly spotted her friends.

"Hey guys!" Yang called as she got closer to the table, no longer dragging Neo by the wrist anymore.

Blake turned her head to see Yang standing in front of the table and standing right beside her was the girl who got with Yang. "Yeah, that's her." Blake commented and everyone, except Yang and Neo, caught on to what Blake said.

"But that can't be true Blake. This sweet and innocent little girl can't possibly be the one." Pyrrha replied.

Neo twitched when Pyrrha called her sweet and innocent. Yang noticed and chuckled putting a hand on Neo's shoulder. "It's okay Neo, I know that you're not sweet and innocent, if anything you're far from!" Yang's face lit up when she remembered one of the reasons why she came to the cafeteria. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Blake do you know sign language?"

Blake gave Yang a questioning look. "Why?

"Because Neo doesn't speak and only talks using sign language. I don't know that so I need you to translate." Yang said, trying to do hand gestures that she thought was close to sign language.

Blake sighed "Fine, I'll translate for you."

"Thanks!" Yang said "So like I said before, when did you start attending beacon?"

"Is blondie always this excited and... clingy?" Neo signed.

Blake chuckled to herself and signed back "Yes."

Yang started to get confused. "Hey! You two aren't allowed to have conversations about me just because I don't know sign language."

"Yang, we weren't talking about you and even if we were how would you be able to tell?" Blake responded.

Yang crossed her arms and turned her back towards the group. "I can just tell you're talking about me."

"Oh god, I had sex with a stupid blonde…" Neo signed, earning a laugh from Blake and Weiss who knew what Neo had said.

"You've got that right Neo!" Weiss commented.

"You know what, if you guys are just gonna talk about me, then I'm going to leave." Yang stormed off out of the room not even looking back.

"Is she always that sensitive?" Neo signed.

"Yeah, she can be pretty sensitive but she's a good person." Weiss said.

Blake gave Weiss a bit of a hurt expression. "Well then, why don't you date her?"

Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and pulled her into a hug. "Because I love you Blake!"

"Can you two please stop being all lovey-dovey while we're trying to eat?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"Hey, if you think this is bad you should look over there." Blake replied pointing at a table in the corner of the room.

Jaune looked over at where Blake was pointing and noticed two of his friends Coco and Velvet making out on one of the benches. He instantly looked away. "Never mind that's worse…"

"If you think that's bad then you're lucky you didn't see what occurred last night in mine and Yang's dorm room!" Blake said to Jaune before glancing at Neo.

Pyrrha almost choked on her food. "Wait, so this girl _is_ the one who banged Yang?!"

Neo decided that this was a good a time as ever to slowly back her way out of the cafeteria and try to find Yang. It only took Neo a few minutes before she was able to locate Yang who was in the school's gym repeatedly hitting a punching bag with a lot of force.

Neo walked up behind Yang making sure to be as quiet as possible before she grabbed the blonde's shoulder and spun her around, pinning her to the punching bag and kissing her passionately.

When Neo pulled away Yang's face was filled with pure shock before she spoke. "Are we seriously doing this right now?" Neo just nodded her head before grabbing Yang by her shirt collar and pulling her down into a kiss.

Ruby awkwardly shifted in her seat as her group of friends talked back and forth about things she didn't quite understand but she was pretty sure it had to do with sex. When Ruby found the opportunity to escape she took it and slipped her way out of the cafeteria. When Ruby made it out of the room she felt the presence of someone standing behind her. Ruby turned around to see none other than Cinder.

"Cinder?!" Ruby yelled, a little confused.

Cinder put a hand over Ruby's mouth to silence her. "Be quiet my little pet, you're making a lot of noise."

Ruby blushed when Cinder called her 'my little pet' and pulled Cinder's hand off of her mouth. "Sorry, it's just that I didn't expect to see you here."

Cinder smirked. "I took an interest in you last night and decided to find out what school you went to so I could attend."

"Really!?" Ruby yelled again in surprise.

Cinder pulled Ruby into a heated kiss. "Someone is being a bad and awfully loud little girl, I think I might need to punish you~."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hey guys I finally got around to writing a chapter! I am sorry for taking forever it's just that I've been so busy with work, soccer and school that I just haven't been to into writing anything especially with the fact that I had HUGE writers block. I just want to let you guys know that the next two weeks will be really busy for me but I will try my best to get out some chapters for you, also I will be pretty busy this summer but I will try and get some writing done as well. **

**Sorry for the long author's note but I just wanted to say one more thing before we start and that is a HUGE thank you to OrganOfFlames for editing this chapter for me, go check out his or her story's (I feel bad for not knowing your gender, sorry :( ) they are awesome. Now lets get this show on the road! **

**######**

"P-punish me?" Ruby asked innocently.

Cinder nodded with a small smirk on her lips. "That's right little jewel, I might just have to punish you if you don't be quiet."

"I-I'll be quiet, I promise!" Ruby said a little too loudly. "Oops…"

Cinder's smirk grew as she pinned Ruby against the wall, holding the young girls arms over her head. Ruby looked into Cinder's eyes and the only word she could use to describe the taller girl's stare was lust. Ruby shivered under Cinder's gaze, she tried to wiggle her way out of Cinder's gasp but it was no use, the ebony haired girl had a good hold on her wrists.

"C-Cinder, you're not going to punish me are you?" Ruby asked with the best puppy dog expression she could muster.

Cinder almost broke under Ruby's gaze. _Almost. _Cinder looked down at Ruby's neck, leaning down she placed a soft kiss on the young girl's neck earning a small gasp from the girl successfully getting rid of that adorable stare. "If you can manage to stay quiet for the next two minutes then I will forget about your punishment."

Ruby slowly nodded her head, not sure if she was allowed to speak or not so she chose to just keep her mouth shut.

Cinder grinned and put her leg in between Ruby's thighs, pushing it against the younger girl's center. Ruby just about let out a gasp, but bit the inside of her cheek must to Cinder's amusement.

"Very good my pet~" Cinder continued to put pressure on Ruby's core as she trailed kisses from the shorter girl's jaw down to her neck where she soon started to suck on her pulse point.

Ruby's breath hitched in the back of her throat '_Y-you can do this Ruby, you just have to last a little longer...' _Ruby felt Cinder's hold on her hands loosen up letting her slide her hands down to the taller girl's sides, eliciting a small hum from Cinder.

A minute or so passed before Cinder pulled away from Ruby's neck smiling triumphantly at the small hickey forming on the girl's neck. Cinder decided that the girl had suffered enough, pulling her leg out from between Ruby's legs. Cinder backed up to see how much damage she had done to the poor girl. Ruby's hair was a little ragged and her breathing was off.

Ruby panted a little before speaking "I told you... I could be quiet."

Cinder smirked. "You did very well little jewel."

Ruby was going to ask Cinder if they were officially dating or not, but was stopped by the bell signalling that lunch was over and that it was time for the students to head to class.

Cinder walked past Ruby. "I guess I'll see you around."

Ruby turned around to see Cinder's retreating form, she couldn't help but stare at Cinder's ass as it swayed side to side. Ruby was pretty sure that she wouldn't of stopped staring if it wasn't for the fact that Cinder turned the corner out of Ruby's sight. Fixing her hair and clothes, Ruby made her way to her next class that she shared with Jaune and Pyrrha.

Ruby walked into the classroom and as she walked over to her seat beside Jaune and Pyrrha, she couldn't help but notice the stares other students were giving her. When she sat down at her desk she turned to Jaune and Pyrrha only to see the two of them giving her that same look everyone else was. "What?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shook her head a bit in confusion. "No, why?"

"Well there's no other way to put this but Ruby, you have a hickey on your neck" Jaune pointed out.

Ruby's face turned as red as her namesake. "W-what?! Where?"

Pyrrha pulled out a small pocket mirror she had and showed Ruby the hickey. Ruby's face turned into one of horror. "She left a mark! Why didn't she tell me?!"

"Who is 'she'?" Pyrrha asked.

"Her name is Cinder." Jaune said. "Yang told us about her at lunch remember?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Right, I almost forgot."

Ruby banged her head against her desk. "This. Is. So. Embarrassing." She mumbled each time her head banged off the desk. Ruby decided to try and hide the hickey by popping the collar of her shirt up, which so far was working in her favour and successfully hiding the mark from anyone and everyone.

Jaune gave Ruby a few pats on the back. "You got it bad, Ruby. I just wish you luck for when Yang finds out about how her little sister got her first hickey..." He let out a chuckle that soon turned into a yelp when Pyrrha gave him a hard punch to the arm.

Pyrrha gave Ruby a look of sympathy. She opened her mouth, but soon closed it when their teacher walked into the room starting it off with a lecture that everyone instantly knew would last all class. Ruby decided to pull her hood over her head and just sleep the whole class, hoping that the dark blush that was currently occupying her face disappear by next period.

#####

The final bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Students started to fill the halls, some trying to rush to their lockers and out the door for some unknown reason, but most of the students mostly just lingered around the halls to talk to friends. Ruby closed her locker and walked out the door into the hot sun, the young brunette searched the school grounds for a certain person.

"Who might you be looking for red~"

Ruby spun around and a huge smile lit up on her face. "Cinder!"

Cinder chuckled before grabbing a hold of Ruby's hand and led her towards the parking lot where Cinder's car was parked. Without a word the two got into the car and pulled out onto the highway towards a destination that Ruby wasn't quite familiar with.

"Where are we going, Cinder?" Ruby asked curiosity written all over her features. Cinder chuckled and took one hand off the steering wheel to rest on top of Ruby's lap, successfully bringing a blush to the younger girl's face.

"We are just making a quick stop before we can go and do whatever your little heart desires."

Ruby accepted the reply and decided to remain silent for the rest of the ride to wherever it was they were going. Ten minutes passed when Ruby started to recognize the neighbourhood they were in and a bubble of nervousness started to form in the pit of her gut. "Cinder… Why are we here?"

"I have a friend who lives on this side of town, I just need to pick up the money he owes me from the other day." Cinder replied. They soon pulled up to a dark grey house that looked a little beaten down from years of use. Cinder opened her car door and motioned for Ruby to follow her.

Ruby cautiously stepped out of the vehicle, she had heard many stories about this neighbourhood, not one of them where good. Her Uncle Qrow always told her to never come near this part of town and she always listened to him. Even Yang would give her a huge lecture as to why not to come here.

"Come on red, if you spend most of your time daydreaming, we won't have enough time to spend with one another."

Ruby gave her a sheepish smile before jogging up to her girlfriend, interlacing their hands together. They walked up to the house and Cinder gave a few hard knocks on the door. Ruby squeezed the taller girl's hand hoping that it would give her courage. There was a bit of rustling from the inside and before she knew it the door swung open to reveal a silver haired boy who was an inch shorter than Cinder.

"Hello Mercury." Cinder examined the boy whose hair was ruffled a bit and his clothes looked like he had just thrown them on. "Did you just wake up or did I interrupt you banging your girlfriend again?" Cinder was guessing the latter.

"Ha, Ha, very funny. What are you doing here, Cinder?" He glanced down at Cinder's hand and followed the other hand up to meet a pair of silver eyes that were trained on him. "I see you've got yourself another whore." He spat.

Cinder glared at him before decking him in the face. "Say that again and you're never going to be able to bang another chick again." Mercury rubbed his cheek but gave a small nod in understanding. "Now, I'm sure you know why I am here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

"Your memory was always the worst… The money, Mercury. You said you would have it for me by today." Cinder said and received a blank stare in return. "You owe me three hundred dollars, Mercury. Now pay up!" Cinder held out her hand.

Mercury stared at her hand for a second. "Alright, wait here and I'll be right back." He made his way upstairs and around the corner. A few moments passed when Cinder heard the back door open and she instantly took off in a sprint around the house.

"That little shit is trying to run!"

Ruby was confused for a moment, but decided to follow after her girlfriend. Well, that's what she thought she was going to do before she found herself being grabbed from behind. A bag thrown over head made it so she couldn't see who the culprit was. She thrashed as hard as she could before she was thrown into the back of a car. Before she could scream for help, she was hit over the back of the head, everything slowly turned black.

Cinder chased Mercury into an alleyway where he got caught in a dead end. The boy turned around and sighed. "Look Cinder, I will get you your money just-" Mercury was caught off when a fist connected with his face.

Cinder walked over to Mercury and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Come to my house later tonight, we can talk then." She whispered, giving him an apologetic look before kicking him upside the head, successfully knocking him unconscious.

"Now to go get Ruby."

######

Ruby shook her head as she regained consciousness. She looked around and noticed that she was in an alleyway that looked basically like a maze. Her head jolted to the right at the sound of someone's footsteps. She tried to stand up, but it was difficult with her feet and hands tied up together.

"Well, well. Look what we have here!" A man with black and red hair that was slicked back came walking around the corner and right in front of Ruby. "Good work boys!"

Ruby looked to her left where she spotted a man with orange hair, and oddly enough he was also holding a cane She couldn't make out the other guy because of the mask on his face, the last person who came out from their hiding spot had Ruby in shock "N-Neo…?"

Neo saw Ruby and worry instantly covered her face and she signed to the tall guy with the slick backed hair.

"What do you mean, why do I have this girl tied up? Isn't it obvious? I'm going to show her not to mess with a man and his belongings."

"Adam, this girl is harmless. I don't see a point in doing this." the orange haired man said to whom Ruby now knew as Adam.

"Relax Roman. It's not like we're going to kill her. We are just teaching her a lesson!" Adam walked up to Ruby and pulled her to her feet before taking a knife from his pocket to cut the rope. He turned to Roman. "See? I'm giving her a fighting chance!"

Ruby started to move backwards, but was instantly met with a fence. Her body was starting to shake with fear. She quickly turned around to start climbing the fence, but before she could get halfway, she was harshly yanked off, her back making contact with the unforgiving ground.

A gasp escaped Ruby's mouth as a searing pain ran through her body. Adam laughed and stomped on her wrist. "Do you really think it was that easy, little red?"

Ruby grit her teeth. "Only Cinder can call me that!" She spat on his shoe earning her a kick to the gut. She let out another gasp before she let out a few coughs.

"Is that so? Well sorry to break it to you but Cinder belongs to me, not you." Adam walked over to Roman. "Beat her till she can't move an inch."

Ruby stood up clutching at her gut. "Cinder doesn't belong to you! She doesn't belong to anyone! She's her own person… The only person who controls her is herself!"

Adam clenched his fists and grabbed Roman's cane. He swung the cane, aiming for Ruby's head but it never connected. Neo had shoved Ruby out of the way just in time to take the hit in the back, knocking her to the ground where her face met pavement, successfully drawing blood.

"You stupid girl! You dare protect this whore?!" Adam turned to Roman and the masked man. "Deal with these two, I've had my last look at them." As Adam walked away, the two men approached the young girl's.

Ruby knelt down beside Neo, not worrying about to two men. "N-Neo, are you okay?"

Neo gave Ruby a thumbs up as she spat out some blood. The right side of Neo's face was bruised and bloodied from where her face hit the pavement. She had blood trickling out of her mouth. Ruby went to help her up, but was kicked in the back by the masked man who continued to kick her in the gut. Ruby brought her arms up to try and protect her stomach, but she found the pain in her arms way worse than when she was getting kicked in the gut, but she was so tired that she couldn't move her body anymore.

Roman hit Neo on every part of her body with his cane, making sure to leave bruises where ever his cane connected. A few moments passed of the beating before Roman backed off. "That's enough. Let's go."

"One more thing." The man said before pulling out his knife and bringing it up to Ruby's wrist, starting to dig it into her skin. Roman quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist before he drew blood.

"Don't do that! You might kill her."

The man yanked his arm out of Roman's grip. "That's the whole point." Roman gave him a stern look. "Fine, I won't cut her..."

"Good, now let's go." Roman turned to walk away when he heard a piercing scream come from behind him. Roman turned around and his eyes widened in horror. "What are you doing?! Get off of her!" Roman rushed forward to pull the man off of Ruby who was shaking in fear. "I told you not to cut her!"

Roman dragged the man away from Ruby and Neo and after a few moments the sound of footsteps were gone.

Ruby was shaking with fear as she looked over at Neo. "N-Neo… Are you okay?" There was no response. "Neo?" A few moments passed before the girl's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Oh thank God…"

"Ruby!"

Ruby and Neo turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Cinder was running full tilt towards them. When she reached them, she instantly pulled out her phone and called 911 before she leaned down to check if anything was broken. "Who did this to you?!"

Neo shakily reached her hands out to sign the words, 'Adam and gang. I tried to protect Ruby, but I failed… I'm sorry…'

Cinder shook her head. "No need to apologize. You did your best."

Ruby's eyes flickered between Cinder and Neo. "D-did I miss something?" She asked.

Cinder chuckled and pet her hands through Ruby's hair. "No, my little rose. I just had a gut feeling that Adam might do something like this so I had Neo gain his trust, so she could go with him everywhere he went as one of his bodyguards so if this ever happened she could protect you."

Realization dawned on Ruby's face. "Oh, okay…" Ruby coughed up a bit of blood, worrying Cinder even more.

Eventually the ambulance arrived and took the two girls to the hospital.

#####


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beep… beep… beep…**_

Cinder sat on a chair beside Ruby's hospital bed, watching the girl as she slept. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor. Cinder couldn't help but look at it in worry that it would flat line.

Cinder heard a slight rustle and snapped her head forward to look at Ruby who was starting to stir. "R-Ruby, are you awake?"

Ruby blinked her eyes open before wincing slightly in pain. "Yeah I am… But I feel like I just got hit by a train…" Ruby looked over at Cinder and asked the question that has been on her mind since before she blacked out and now when she just woken up. "Cinder… What happened back there?"

"I figured that would be your first question when you woke up…" Cinder sighed "It's kind of a long story so I will try to make it short."

Ruby looked at Cinder with eager eyes, not sure what Cinder was about to tell her which slightly worried her. She literally just met the woman and things already took a turn for the worse.

"The guy who attacked was my ex from two years ago; his name is Adam." Cinder started out scanning Ruby's face for any sort of reaction, not receiving any she continued her story. "I knew that he wasn't completely over me so I had Neo get on his good side to see what he was planning. A few months had passed since then and I found myself at a bar where you just so happened to walk in and you instantly caught my eye. I couldn't help but want to get to know you more."

Ruby listened intently to what Cinder had to say, nodding every once in a while, trying to make sense of everything.

"I eventually decided to make my move and it seems at the same time your sister had pushed you to make a move as well. When we started to talk and learn a little bit about each other, I couldn't help but think you were adorable. Neo kept a close eye on me from a distance and made sure that Adam was nowhere to be seen and of course, her and your sister ended up clicking which I didn't expect to be honest." Cinder chuckled to herself a bit.

"Apparently Neo was too distracted by your sister that she didn't notice Adam's goons enter the bar and they had spotted me with you. I guess they reported back to Adam who obviously didn't like what he heard and decided to come after you… And now we're here!"

"So... Basically what you're trying to say is that you have some crazy ex who wants me dead just because he couldn't have you?" Ruby said, trying to summarize the story into one sentence.

Cinder nodded. "Pretty much. Yeah." Cinder reached out and held Ruby's hand in hers. "Ruby. When I couldn't find you I was really worried… I knew something must have happened, then all of a sudden, I am getting a text from Neo that you're stuck in an alley with Adam and I started to freak out even more. I was so worried when I found both you and Neo on the ground in pain…" Cinder let out a shaky breath. "I am so sorry, Ruby…"

Ruby smiled over at Cinder. "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault, but I really would have appreciated it if you could have told me sooner that you expected your crazy ex to come after me. At least then I could've been at least a little bit prepared."

Cinder smiled. "I'll make sure to tell you everything from now on." Cinder smirked and looked at the door, then back to Ruby. "How about we get out of here?"

Ruby gave Cinder a confused look. "Cinder, I am in a hospital bed, beaten and bruised. I don't think the doctors will let me go."

Cinder shrugged. "The last I checked, you don't have any broken bones and besides, you don't need a doctor when you have me who will make you feel all sorts of things that I am sure you will enjoy~."

Ruby quickly swallow a lump in her throat. "M-maybe it wouldn't be so bad to leave without the doctor's consent."

"I knew you would see it my way. Now let's get you out of here." Cinder reached over to start disconnecting all the weird little things attached to Ruby's arms that monitored her pulse and other things.

"What are you doing?!"

Cinder turned around to see an enraged blonde standing at the doorway. It was only a matter of seconds before the blonde was standing in front of her with a look of anger written all over her face.

Cinder studied the blonde's face and when she was sure that she wouldn't get her lights punched out, she decided to speak. "I am assuming that you are her sister."

The blonde nodded. "I am. The names Yang and I'm pretty sure you are the girl that was hitting on my sister at the bar."

Cinder nodded with a smirk. "The one and only."

"Okay Miss one and only. Can you please explain to me why my sister is in the hospital?" Yang folded her arms and waited for an answer.

Cinder decided to just tell Yang the whole story instead of coming up with some lie from the top of her head. She figured it would be better to be honest with Ruby's sister if she ever planned on getting along with the girl.

Yang listened to Cinder's story and the anger only seemed to grow inside of her before she decided to punch a wall, putting a hole straight through it. Cinder was just glad that it wasn't her face.

"I need you to stay away from my sister before she gets hurt more then what she already is!"

"What?! Yang! You can't do that! It wasn't her fault!" Ruby protested.

"You don't understand Ruby. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed right now!" Yang exclaimed in anger.

Ruby could feel her blood start to boil and the heart monitor levels started to increase causing the beeping to get louder and more frequent. A nurse came into the room and asked Yang and Cinder to please leave the room. The two girls walked out of the room and went their separate ways to release the anger that had built up inside them.

####

A week had passed since the incident with Yang and Cinder in the hospital and Ruby was released from the hospital with the doctors warning her to 'take it easy' and to 'not do anything to strenuous'. Ruby walked out of the hospital and smiled when she saw Cinder leaning against her car waiting for her.

Ruby walked over to Cinder with a bounce in her step. "Hello there, stranger."

Cinder smirked. "Hello, who might you be? I don't believe we have met before." Cinder stuck her hand out with a grin. "The name's Cinder Fall."

Ruby giggled and shook Cinder's hand. "It's very nice to meet you Cinder Fall. I am Ruby Rose."

Cinder brought Ruby's hand up to her mouth and gently kissed the soft skin. "It is my pleasure to meet someone so adorable and well mannered."

Ruby burst out laughing. "Okay, I can't take it anymore! Come on, let's go get some ice cream or something. I have been laying in a crappy bed for days and I need some sweets!"

Cinder opened the passenger side door and bowed. "Your wish is my command, your majesty."

"Why thank you my beautiful knight in shining armor. However can I thank thee?" Ruby smiled at how ridiculous they were being. She didn't even know that Cinder could be so playful like this and if she was truly honest with herself, she was enjoying it a lot.

Cinder smirked. "I can think of many ways~." Cinder's smirk grew even more when a small blush appeared across Ruby's face. "But we shall leave that for later in a less public place, don't you agree?"

"Y-Yeah." Ruby stuttered before getting into the passenger seat. Cinder made her way over into the driver's seat and the two of them made their way to one of the city's most famous ice cream shops.

Once it started to get dark, the two girls headed back to the dormitories. Cinder lead the two of them to her dorm room.

"So, do you have a roommate?" Ruby asked curious.

Cinder shook her head "Not that I know of. It's just little old me in this huge empty space with no one to comfort me or keep me company…"

Ruby smiled. "Well, you have me now, and even though we're not roommates, I will make sure to visit you so you don't feel lonely!"

Cinder wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and pulled the shorter girl in close. "I would like that."

Ruby blushed as she wrapped her arms around Cinder's neck. Ruby couldn't believe that she had literally just met this woman a week ago and they were acting like they had known one another for years. Ruby couldn't help but feel that maybe Cinder was the person she was fated to be with and she was hoping that the taller girl felt the same way.

Cinder leaned down and connected their lips together. It was slow and passionate but it soon turned fast and lust filled. Cinder started to tug on the hem of Ruby's shirt, wanting to feel more of the girl.

Ruby helped Cinder take her shirt and before she knew it she was backed up against the desk that was sitting in the corner of the room. Ruby felt Cinder play with the button on her pants, but Ruby didn't help her instead she wanted to make things even so she tore Cinder's shirt off; smiling triumphantly when a surprised look crossed the ebony haired girl's face.

**SLAM**

"What the hell?! Cinder?!"

Cinder spun around to see a girl with green hair, tan skin and red eyes as a smile appeared on her face. "Oh, hey Emerald… I didn't know you were attending this school."

Emerald looked behind Cinder to see a very confused girl who had no clue what was going on. "Cinder, please don't tell me I just walked in on you and _another _one of your one night stands."

CInder shook her head. "Nope, in fact, I am seeing this adorable little girl and we were kind of in the middle of something so if you wouldn't mind-"

"Cinder, who is this?" Ruby asked, cutting the taller girl off.

Cinder looked back at Ruby. "This is one of my childhood friends, her name is Emerald. Emerald, this is Ruby."

Emerald waved. "Hey, I'm sorry to bother you both, but you're going to have to find somewhere else to do this because I want to go to bed."

Cinder looked at her confused. "Then go to your dorm and sleep."

Emerald chuckled. "Cinder, this is my dorm room. I'm your roommate!"

Cinder groaned. "I don't want a roommate."

Emerald smirked. "Well too bad, you're stuck with me." The green haired girl picked up Cinder's shirt and tossed it at her. "Here, put this on. I need to talk to you before bed."

"What about?" Cinder asked as she pulled her shirt on.

Ruby put her shirt on as well and decided to just stay silent as she stood beside Cinder.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you alone." Emerald said.

Cinder looked to Ruby. "It's okay Em, you can say what it is you want to say."

Emerald shook her head. "It's something to do with Mercury."

Cinder froze for a moment before looking to Ruby. "Maybe you should go… I'll text you tomorrow, okay?"

Ruby was confused by what Cinder said one moment. It was okay for her to be there, but the name of the guy they went to see a week ago gets brought up and suddenly she has to leave? Ruby didn't like it one bit, but she decided to just listen to Cinder and confront her about it later.

Cinder gave Ruby a goodnight kiss and the two of them parted ways. Ruby made her back to her dorm room where her roommate Weiss kept interrogating her on why she was out so late and asked her questions about where she was. Ruby just shrugged all the questions off and got ready for bed. '_You're hiding something Cinder and I am going to find out what it is...' _ Ruby soon passed out, not knowing what was about to come.

####

Cinder sat down on her bed. "Has he got the money together to pay me back?"

Emerald shook her head. "No he doesn't, but he thinks that he can trade you some information that will hopefully be better than money."

"What could possibly be better than money?" Cinder questioned.

"Information on what Adam is planning on doing here in the city." Emerald said.

Cinder took a moment to think of this new information and nodded her head. "I'll take it. I'll meet up with him tomorrow. For now let's just get some sleep, I'm exhausted."

Emerald nodded. "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later, you do know that right?"

Cinder nodded. "Yeah I do… I just hope she takes it well."

**(A/N) I know short chapter but it's a chapter none the less, I am starting work up again after my long summer vacation and school will be starting soon so I will try to get some more chapters out before I become to busy but no promises.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
